lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hall of Heroes
The Hall of Heroes was a domain located in the mountains of Sornaiid. They were a renowned group of valiant and noble knights who fought for the ideals of justice and equality for all men. They served as protectors and interveners to ensure peace throughout Verden. History Founding During the year 790 BDW, it was said that the mismanagement of cities and kingdoms alike was at it's highest. Rulers and senators frivolously abused the power of their positions for their own personal gain at the expense of the people whom they ruled over. This came as reduction in public services and city defenses, which would cost the lives of several innocent people. It was so that various knights from around the land began to assemble in northern Sornaiid in order discuss ways to better aid the people since their leaders would not. Eventually, these few knights would agree to form a union to protect the land from corruption and he unfair rule of its leaders. They constructed a large hall in the mountains of Sornaiid to serve as their headquarters, finished in less than a month with the aid of several hundred townspeople who wished to aid this new band of knights in hopes that they would be able to protect them. Soon after the hall was completed, the eight original founding knights debated how to rule over themselves. After several weeks it was agreed that they would elect a king to rule over them, Sir Davogones was the first knight to take the position of the king. Although he wielded a great amount of influence, he refused to hold absolute power in fear of the temptations of courruption. So it was that he placed the other seven founders with high positions to serve as guardians, creating the White Council. The ideas of honor and chivalry became the foundations of their policies. They were named The Hall of Heroes by the people whom they protected, the knights who established the hall each known for their great heroism. Expansion and Conflict By the year 690 BDW, 100 years after the founding of the domain, the Hall had spread its influence over parts of Verden. Northern Sornaiid, a majority of what would known as The Lost Woods and parts of Roslen were now protected by the Hall and for doing so the quality of life in these regions was better. Because of this, people would migrate to areas managed by the Hall in hopes of finding a peaceful place to live. This came to the dismay of many rulers and countries who were losing citizens, resulting in other kingdoms allowing the Hall to intervene in their lands. However, other nations completely refused to allow any affliation to the Hall, fearful they merely used the ideals of peace and fairness as a means to build a war machine for conquest. The Hall's growth was steady and going strong until 638 BDW, when Chikara Nadir, queen of The Labyrinth and a handful of her warriors inflitrated the Hall under the guise of valliant knights and killed the current lead knight of the White Council. The Hall was thrown into a state of turmoil for the next two years as knights fought for the seat of the lead knight in a conflict the likes the Hall had never seen. All the while, the Labyrinth would take advantage of the crisis and raid the Hall's supply routes unopposed. After some time, it was Sir Phoenix who would take the position of lead knight and end the internal strife of the Hall. Revival of the Hall Civil War and the Fall See Hall of Heroes Civil War Legacy Category:Domains Category:History: Domains Category:Geography: Nations